Application "Simulated Annealing for Automated Chromosome Karyotyping" by Wu et al., is aimed to finalize development and commercialize automated karyotyping software which will be significantly improved compared to the currently available techniques. This will be accomplished by further implementing mathematical models for combinatorial optimization of the chromosome classification problem, recently developed by the authors. New approach enables optimal concurrent assignment of all chromosomes in a cell in order to make the entire karyotype most accurate. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE